


game night

by pathtothetreeoflife



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Other, Quickie, Sexual Content, biting kink, innuendos like its ozs passion, quickie in liams bathroom bc they couldnt wait for everyone to leave l o l
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathtothetreeoflife/pseuds/pathtothetreeoflife
Summary: It's game night at Liam's apartment again, but there's about a thousand other things he and Oz would rather be doing. Like, for example, each other.





	game night

Oz is greeted by the dim lighting of Liam’s apartment when he tapped his knuckles against the door with one hand, the other occupied with a plastic bag filled with various snacks ranging from chips that he was sure the majority of the group would appreciate, while a smaller portion of it was more adjusted to Liam’s particularly picky palate. A few small bottles filled with artisanal craft free-range human blood chilled, but can optionally be heated up to be drank warmer; his favorite to have, so he’s learned. Oz quickly found that out the time he opened up Liam’s fridge to raid it for a soda can and found nothing but a concerning amount of blood bags, all specifically… one “flavor”. 

(“I drink blood, Oz. Are you surprised?” Liam had said in response to Oz’s shock that day. He wasn’t really after a few seconds, but Liam surely had to see it from someone else’s perspective. There’s a horrific aspect lurking behind opening up your friends’ fridge and finding nothing but blood inside of it.)

“Just me?” Oz asked as he pushed himself inside, noting the lack of other monsters as he kicked off his shoes and padded over to where Liam’s coffee table was, setting the bag of snacks down. Liam shut the door, being sure to lock it, then nodded.

“Damien was supposed to be here an hour ago, but go figure someone like him being late. The rest are on their way right now.”

He didn’t sound pleased, but Oz had to remind himself that Liam was practically never enthusiastic on just about anything. It’s still a mystery as to why he somehow still gathered a group for board game night, in  _ his  _ apartment of all places. It doesn’t seem like his typical options for fun. At least he appeared to enjoy himself. It’s kind of cheesy (maybe that’s why he likes it?), Oz realized, but he would never mention that to Liam. Only because that would raise the chances of board game night  _ not  _ being a thing anymore and honestly, he’s just happy he gets invites to these things in the first place. Maybe Oz has more points with Liam than he originally thought…

“Oh,” Oz said as he sat down, reaching out and rummaging through the bag and pulling out the small bottles. “I got these for you.”

Liam comes to sit next to him, taking one from his hand and reading the label. Oz might have been mistaken, but a small smile and a brief blush flushed Liam’s cheeks and lips, but in this lighting it was almost possible to tell. 

“Artisanal craft blood? Not bad.”

He looked tempted to crack open a bottle now, but chose to savor it all for later when the games actually started. A fang poked out the corner of his mouth as he stared at the liquid inside, biting his lower lip before he set it aside. He pulled out his phone and opened up one of his many social medias, distracting himself from the desire to drink it and instead busied himself with leaving long, well-written comments on different insignificant posts. The way his fingers flew effortlessly across the keys was almost admirable.

Oz really can’t help the way he keeps stealing glances at him. He can’t remember the last time they were alone together. Now that he thought about it, the others were always around them, causing a scene with something bullshit and disruptive going on as per usual. And then Oz would be pulled away from their little moment (can’t a monster flirt with someone they’re hoping to take to prom, goddamnit?) to go solve whatever ridiculous issue was happening, because his good natured heart couldn’t stand to just leave it be. It’d be far too late to carry on whatever had been happening between them before though, the moment being ruined. Fuck, this might be his chance.

Liam was attractive, and honestly, he was really fun to be around. His quirks and tendencies to hate anything “mainstream” added more to Oz’s appeal to him than anything. He looked damn good too, with his hair in a bun like that. And oh God, just like that when a fang could be seen just barely beneath his lip? Oz’s heart fluttered. He knew it would be weird, but he’d love to know how exactly those sharp teeth felt buried in his neck, or honestly, any other place on his body. The thought sent a shiver down his spine, and Liam glanced up at the movement. 

He looked away quickly before Liam could realize that Oz had been staring (yikes, and thinking some rather explicit things), folding his hands in his lap and almost pulled out his own phone to pretend as if he’d been simply staring blankly into space.

Just then, like the very fabric of what made Oz was water, the top of his knee rippled and a small Phobia appeared, then another following suit. He’s used to it - they come and go as they please, sometimes dropping by to give a little wave before shuffling somewhere else on his body and minding their own business - but this time, the Phobias attempted to reach out to Liam and just barely managed to touch him before Oz jerked his knee away abruptly, not having realized how close the two of them were sitting together.

Oz’s soul nearly left his body.

Liam glanced down at the little blob curiously, and Oz gave him a kind, nervous look.

“Aha, sorry, I… don’t know what they’re trying to do.”

The Phobias stared at him with disapproval, then motioned for him to move back closer. Oz glared at them. They’d better not even  _ think  _ about tarnishing this moment for him. Not after that he’s finally got a chance of alone time with him and he doesn’t even know how long that’s gonna last…

“What exactly do they do?” Liam asked, and Oz jumped slightly.

“Th… They kinda… well. They just kind of… do what they want.”

The Phobias scaled higher up on Oz’s body until they were sitting on his shoulder, eager smiles on their little faces, and Liam leaned closer, as if to examine them up front. Oz tried to hide the blush that was flooding his features, eyes going wide at the sudden close proximity of Liam to him - closer than they had been before. At this distance, if either of them moved, an accidental kiss would not be unlikely...

But just as Liam was reaching out to brush his finger against the top of one of them (and Oz rather enjoying that thought of kissing him), there was knocking at his door. Liam’s attention was dropped from that and brought to the guests who were finally there, and he stood with a huff and made his way over, swinging open the door with an exasperated expression and watched as five more people filed inside. He started his fussing about being late once again, and Oz only sighed.

Damn.

**…**

 

Oz was  _ so  _ glad he was an expert on how to make the most simple things - like, say, a board game - into an innuendo somehow. It got a kick out of the others for the inappropriate nature, the laughter shaking up the room, but Oz never broke eye contact with Liam whenever he got the chance. It was practically only Liam who wasn’t laughing, and Oz gave a few chuckles just to fall in suit with the rest of the room. 

Somehow, he ended up eventually sitting next to him, somewhere in the arrangements of the room as the different games were progressing and ending.

Oz tried his best to focus on the game, but this was another hell of a chance. 

With one hand filled with cards (a deck of many scattered around the room for different kinds of games), Oz set his other hand on top of Liam’s knee, discreetly.

The vampire snapped his head toward him in an instant, and thank god Oz’s daring flirtatious movement was shielded by the coffee table in front of them. Liam didn’t dare budge, stilling himself, as if Oz might actually move his hand away if he did. He, instead, took it a step further and slid his hand further upward until it was sitting at his hip, just barely curling into the flesh there. He let it linger for just a moment before he drew it away, bringing it up to join the other hand in front of him.

Liam stared at him, slack jawed, until he was snapped out of it by Damien who barked at him to  _ pay attention  _ when it was his turn.

Oh, but Liam got his revenge.

When Oz went to get up per Vera’s request that he pour her a glass of wine (and Oz being too kind to deny her), Liam subtly - conveniently, no one was looking - slapped Oz right on the ass.

Oz stumbled forward, making the room burst out in snickers at the “clumsiness”, but Oz was sure to flash Liam a challenging gaze after he was finished with his task.

It was  _ on _ .

Proceed with the night with the two of them doing little discreet things like that: a hard pinch to Liam’s rear, in return when Liam managed to wrap his arms around Oz’s waist and whisper something so dirty and seductive (that Oz could have gotten hard on spot had he held himself there half a second longer), then turn around and let go of him and act like nothing happened, brushing past Oz to join the group once more. He’d finally cracked open one of the bottles of blood Oz had brought him, taking a deep, slow sip, never breaking eye contact with him.

He’s got lust in his eyes, and Oz was sure the blood he was drinking only contributed to that.

He licked his lips, slowly, after pulling away from the top of the glass, allowing those dangerous fangs to flash at him, then let his tongue trace the opening of the bottle. Oz shivered, crossing his legs and hoping to hide the fact his pants were a lot tighter in the front than it was a few minutes ago. 

Finally, it was like something broke between the two of them.

Whatever it was, it shattered  _ perfectly _ ; it made Liam abruptly announce he was going to step into the restroom when Oz excused himself to the kitchen to calm down only half a minute prior. He quickly dragged Oz with him into the enclosed space after he came into the kitchen (“Come with me, and we’re going to settle this.”), shutting the door and being sure to lock it tightly.

He looked at Oz for a small period of time, and if Oz could grin, he’d be wearing the best, most attractive shit eating grin right now. He felt his form ripple like it had earlier when the Phobias made an appearance, and a mouth sat on his face, sharp teeth lining the gums. It visibly startled the vampire to see the shift in his appearance, but didn’t question it. The two of them were too far past that point to care.

Liam pushed forward, pressing Oz against the wall almost passionately, making him yelp out of excitement but held up the best he could as he crashed their mouths together. It was all fangs and sharp points, and though they slipped and their lips were cut, it was so, so worth it after hours of waiting.

Well. Oz supposed he was finally getting that alone time he always wanted, and what a great fucking way to spend it.

There was only so much time they had before the others grew suspicious of what had happened to the both of them. Hell, the fact Oz wasn’t in the kitchen like he originally said he was going to be was probably a dead give away, but it didn’t matter. If they were quick, they might be able to get away with this.

“Tease,” Liam grumbled when they parted, their lips slightly bleeding. Saliva connected their lips. Oz chuckled.

“Can you blame me?”

“...Shut up and take off your pants.”

Absolutely no questions asked, of course he would. But hearing Liam say it sent something dangerously arousing through Oz’s blood. 

Liam made quick work of his own trousers, Oz wanting to be slow just to taunt him, but decided that could wait for another time, when they had more of an opportunity to take it as fast or as slow as they want. Right now, both of them were hopefully horny idiots with a craving for one another. 

Oz kicked off his pants and boxers, not bothering to keep the area clean as Liam discarded his own. For a moment, the boldness from all the actions of the night faded away and Oz blushed as he was left partially bare in front of Liam, but he stole a quick glance at the vampire in front of him and felt a smile twitch on his lips. He was hard as a rock, a heated look on his face. He was impatient.

This was one  _ hell  _ of a time to be alive.

Liam was flush against him once more, moving his hand between their bodies to grip both of their dicks in his hand and pumped. Liam caught Oz’s lips in another kiss, sliding his tongue to lick up the drying blood there before pushing his tongue briefly inside of his mouth. There was the slight taste of metal, but he didn’t mind too much. Oz reciprocated the best he could, slightly distracted by the feeling of Liam simultaneously jerking the both of them off at once but dug his teeth into Liam’s lip, who shivered and moaned at the feeling. 

They pulled away and immediately Liam dipped his head down to attack Oz’s neck with his teeth, stopping at just the crook between his shoulder and neck before he bit down - not too hard, just barely breaking the surface and allowing the tips of his fangs to sink in. Oz shivered at the feeling, surprised to find it more painfully pleasant than he thought it would (now he finally knew what it felt like to be bit by him and it felt  _ damn good _ ). Liam’s tongue worked to clean up what dribbled out, and then squeezed his hand around their dicks.

“I’ve literally been wanting to do this since you got here,” Liam said between breaths, a slight glossy sheen of sweat beginning to appear on his forehead. 

“F-Funny that you mention, because conveniently, me too,” Oz said, tilting his head back as far as it could go to allow Liam more access to bite and suck on the skin there. His hand picked up the pace, squeezing every so often, every single motion making Oz weaker in the knees as time passed. and 

Oz could feel himself coming to an end.

He brought his arms around Liam’s back, bit his shoulder to prevent any noises from coming out, holding himself against him tightly and then squeezed his eyes shut when he came. Though he tried his hardest not to, a moan made it past his throat, and he did his best to muffle it. Liam cursed under his breath, then did the same, biting down more harshly and came, Oz grunting at the feeling of the sharp fangs piercing further into his skin fully. 

Maybe if they were lucky, the others were too busy among themselves to have noticed all the noise. 

Liam was panting, face still nuzzled into Oz’s now bruised and hickey ridden skin and swallowed harshly. He drew his hand away and looked at the mess the two of them had made. Thank god, by some miracle, none of it had gotten on any of their clothes. He looked Oz deep in the eyes, his cheeks still dusted a rosy pink and then exhaled. Oz was basking in the slight calm after feeling, using the wall as support to keep himself upright.

“...Do you want to stay the night?” Liam asked.

_ Do you want to fuck later?  _ Is what he really means.

There’s not a chance in  _ hell  _ he’s missing out on a sequel to this situation. He nodded, eagerly, his mouth slowly disappearing and leaving the features that Liam was familiar with. As he walked over to the sink to wash his hands, he kept his voice low and quiet, but spoke out of curiosity.

“I wasn’t aware you could do that.”

“What…?” Oz asked. Liam gestured to his face.

“The mouth. You can change your form?”

Oh. That. 

“Uh, yeah… in specific situations I can.”

Liam flashed him a grin, patting his hands dry on a hand towel hung neatly next to the sink.

“Attractive. Do it again later. Please.”

Was he  _ trying  _ to make Oz hard again? 

Nevertheless, the two of them dressed themselves and tried to appear as not-disheveled as possible. His clothes might be slightly rumpled and he had a few bite marks to explain, but oh well. As long as the others didn’t look  _ too  _ closely…

Before they left to join them, Liam grabbed Oz by the wrist and firmly pressed a kiss to his cheek (likely, because of the lack of a mouth once more). Oz blushed, but Liam merely winked, the two of them finally exiting the bathroom and back out into the main area where the others were expectedly waiting on them. Oz wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but if he could slap a definition on experience of what a  _ quickie  _ was, that was definitely it.

But everyone in the room, just by their expressions, had an idea of what had happened. Oz slowly took a seat once more and Liam sat away from him, arms crossed, lifting up his abandoned bottle of blood and took another slow sip.

Oz never broke eye contact with Liam as he did, mesmerized by the way he swallowed the red liquid so smoothly. God, he hoped the end of the night came sooner than he thought. Maybe there’s a way he could push that to happen a little bit quicker than expected…

Oz glanced around for a second, then spotted a box laying discarded to the side. And if he could have grinned, it would have been the most devious none of them in the room could have ever bested.

He held up the box.

“So… who wants to play Monopoly?”

**Author's Note:**

> hgjklnbvafhusfhs?? y e a


End file.
